Problem: Brandon walked his dog for $9$ kilometers on each of the past $10$ days. How many kilometers did Brandon walk his dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Brandon went walking. The product is $9\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}$ $9\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}= 90\text{ kilometers}$ Brandon walked a total of $90$ kilometers.